


Trapped Within

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: Be The Juliet To My Romeo [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dont read it, its bad, kind of really angsty, really cliche, sad but not that sad, well bad angsty cuz i dont know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: He was trapped within his own mind, replaying the scene over and over.





	Trapped Within

**Author's Note:**

> So this is bad like I warned y`all.

He stared at himself. The mirror showed a face he did not recognize, a face hardened by seeing the truth that laid out in the dirty streets of the underworld. He gripped the sink tightly as his knuckles whitened. The blood slowly staining the white porcelain as it trailed down the sink slowly dripping on the floor. He slowly let go of the sink as turned on the tap, washing his hands. He turned the faucet to hot water and tried scrubbing the blood from his hands, trying to get who knows what it was out from underneath his nails.

It had been one hell of a morning as he got into another fight with Bruce as the man was trying to convince Dick to quit his job. He had a lead on the Red Hood, which suddenly disappeared from his fucking computer. And to top his day off he had a face off with one of Penguin’s man who tried to shoot him before being shot in the head. The bullet entered the man’s head from the back, and all his...brain matter was on Dick. He didn’t know who shot the man, he only remembered seeing a flash of red before going into a panic attack.

He had always thought that Gotham was bad, god Blüdhaven was ten times worse. Dick struggled to see the bright side of the job, to see the many lives he saved, he was drowning in the blood of the perp that got shot in front of him. Dick had almost lost his life something that wasn’t uncommon on the job but it was either him or the perp and something or someone had chosen him. Someone had decided that Dick’s life was worth more than that of the other man, the other man might have had a family a kid, a sweetheart, they might have joined penguin because there was no other way to make ends meet. Oh god what if the guy had a family kid wondering why their dad still hadn’t returned from his job. It was all--

“Dick,” he heard frantic knocking on the bathroom door as he slowly felt the darkness of his mind taking over his vision. “Dick are you in there?” he heard the deep husky voice he fell in love with call for him. He started shaking again and he felt a soft consistent pounding against his temples. “Dick I’m coming in,” he heard the door open as tears started to fall down his cheeks again slowly dripping and mixing with the blood that was staining the floor.

He didn’t realize that Jason had carefully seated him on the edge of the bathtub as he started to wet a washcloth. “Dick, pretty bird I am going to clean your face with this washcloth, okay?” Jason asked softly as he slowly nodded. Jason brought the washcloth to his face and softly started to dab Dick’s tears away. He then softly took Dick’s delicate hand into his own and kissed it.

“No,” Dick screeched as he pulled his hand out of Jason’s,“I...it is dirty...it is dirty and...and... and covered in blood.”

“Dick honey,” Jason started softly, slowly taking his hands again,“Your hands are clean, _you are clean Dick.”_

Dick looked down upon his hands and realized that they were clean in fact Jason was right he sat in a fresh pair of sweats and a red hoodie that Jason had left behind the last time he had come over. There wasn’t any evidence to what had happened today on his body or in the bathroom.

He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Jason face frowned in confusion,“Darling we already got you all cleaned up, you just had a panic attack,” Jason explained.

He took three deep breaths before looking at his boyfriend,"Carry me?”

Jason smiled as he slowly lifted Dick up carrying him bridal style, Dick rested his head against Jason’s firm chest as Jason carried him to his bedroom. Jason gently laid Dick down onto the bed underneath the duvet. Before laying on the bed himself letting Dick cuddle up to him, their legs were a tangled mess and their fingers intertwined, as Dick’s head rested on Jason’s chest. Jason’s steady heartbeat calming him down.

“Thank you Jay,” Dick whispered.

Jason scoffed above him,“You don’t ever have to thank me for this,” he said emphasizing his point by kissing Dick’s head. Dick smiled contently as Jason pulled out his phone and started to read,“chapter one- miracles, who am I? And how, I wonder, will this story end?”

“Wait Jay,” Dick interrupted as he smiled a bit,“Is that The Notebook?” he asked feeling his eyes glisten.

“Well you told me that one of your goals in life is to actually read the book,” Jason said refusing to make eye contact with Dick as he started to blush a bit,“So I bought it... _legally._ ”

“You’re so sweet,” Dick said pulling Jason in for kiss. He knew that he was still not okay after seeing death up so close but it was nice knowing that Jason would be sticking around.

“You know you’re the Juliet to my Romeo,” Jason said before returning back to the book a Dick could not stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> So you survived comment what you might want to read next.... Thanks for reading have a good day ;)


End file.
